Calendrier de l'Avant
by Lady Cecilia Cornwell
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avant - l'Après sera pour plus tard ! Recueil de drabbles. Pour patienter jusqu'à Noël, petites friandises sur Lucius & Narcissa à Poudlard en ce mois de décembre 1971. Entre ces deux-là, la trêve des confiseurs n'est pas pour demain...
1. Dame de coeur & arbre de pique

Nous y voilà : le 1er décembre ! Noël approche, et avec lui son cortège de traditions - calendrier de l'Avent en tête. C'est donc sans surprise que je vous en propose un moi aussi. ^^  
>L'idée et les thèmes m'ont été suggérés par Anadyomede. Je lui offre ce recueil, qui met à l'honneur deux de nos personnages préférés : Lucius Malfoy &amp; Narcissa Black !<p>

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'Avant (l'Après est une autre histoire)

**Personnages :** Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black  
>Décembre 1971. Lucius est en septième année, Narcissa en cinquième. Bellatrix est déjà mariée à Rodolphus Lestrange, Andromeda vient de s'enfuir avec Ted Tonks, et dehors la Première Guerre sourde lentement mais sûrement...<p>

**Genre : **friendship/romance (ni tout à fait l'un ni tout à fait l'autre à vrai dire, mais il a bien fallu choisir).

**Rating :** PG-13

**Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100 selon le principe de ce que j'appelle des 'drabbles miroirs' (deux points de vue qui reflètent un seul et même évènement).

**Disclaimer :** tout est à J. Rowling

**A propos du titre** : jamais je ne résisterai à un jeu de mots, je suis faible XD

**Notes de l'auteur : cadeau ma chère Anadyomede !**

Merci de m'avoir incitée à écrire sur Lucius & Narcissa en un si court laps de temps : tellement de questions, et si peu de réponses encore... Il m'en reste de la marge avant de finaliser mon canon. ^^

Pour des raisons pratiques, je posterais la veille au soir. Libre à vous de grignoter en avance !

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>Dame de cœur & arbre de pique  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Sapin  
><strong>A propos du titre<strong>** :** laborieux pour une fois. Une lointaine association d'idées entre les aiguilles du sapin et les figures d'un jeu de carte.  
><strong>Notes de l'auteur : <strong>voilà les deux premiers drabbles. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont. ^^

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Dame de cœur & arbre de pique**

Sous couvert d'impassibilité, elle l'observe avec attention tandis qu'il ordonne à quelques camarades de dresser l'immense sapin au milieu de la salle commune. Il prend sa charge de préfet-en-chef très à cœur...

Lucius _Moi-Je-Mieux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde_ Malfoy aurait donc des qualités ?

Soudain les yeux d'acier croisent les siens et Narcissa se détourne aussitôt, superbe. Ce fat l'a ignorée toute sa scolarité : hors de question de flatter son ego en lui accordant la moindre miette d'intérêt !

Elle se détourne, mais le gigantesque miroir réunit leur reflet sous les branches du conifère. Mmm. Avec du houx ce serait une autre histoire...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Faussement nonchalant, Lucius observe d'un œil critique les trois morveux arrivistes qui, pour lui plaire, s'évertuent à dompter le sapin récalcitrant. Tsssk. Ce petit prodige de Snape, qu'il a eu l'intelligence de prendre sous son aile, est d'une autre trempe. Comme lui.

Alors son regard conquérant, embrassant la salle toute entière, s'attarde sur la petite Black, belle comme un ange avec son éternelle auréole de cheveux dorés. Mais la voici qui fronce le nez et détourne les yeux... Pimbêche !

Et Snape, l'air de rien, de lui asséner le coup de grâce.

- Visiblement, entre vous ça sent le sapin.


	2. Tout ce qui brille

**Titre : **Tout ce qui brille  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Guirlande  
><strong>A propos du titre<strong>** :** début du proverbe 'Tout ce qui brille n'est pas d'or'.

**Merci à Anadyomede, Lumibd, Carlia-Snape, Aelle-L et witchee pour leur review !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Tout ce qui brille**

Il est encore tôt : Narcissa aime prendre son petit-déjeuner au calme, en paix, quand les crumpets sortent juste du four. Tandis qu'elle traverse la salle commune, bien plus colorée qu'à l'accoutumée, voilà qu'elle croise ce cher Malfoy... O joie.

Malfoy en plein péché d'orgueil face au sapin somptueusement décoré. Son sourire suffisant la crispe, ses mots encore plus.

- Tiens, Narcissa... Joli, non ?

Elle se raidit, se glisse près de lui, effleure de la main les décorations scintillantes du sapin... Et l'enguirlande - littéralement. Avant de siffler entre ses dents parfaitement alignées :

- Pour toi c'est _Black_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et le voilà planté là.

Empoté, maladroit, vexé.

Parce qu'elle vient de l'humilier. Encore une fois.

_Narcissa._

Salazar, ce qu'elle peut être rancunière ! Oui il l'a superbement ignorée pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard alors qu'ils jouaient ensemble enfants. Mais il n'allait quand même pas se compromettre en fréquentant une gamine deux classes en-dessous de la sienne ! Puis il l'a saluée le premier jour (fut-ce contraint et forcé par les deux furies de sœurs ainées). Bon, alors ?

Narcissa – pardon, _Black_ – le déteste(rait) donc. Soit. Ne vient-elle pas pourtant de lui passer la guirlande au cou... ? _Mmm_.


	3. All I want for Christmas

**Titre : **All I want for Christmas  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Père Noël  
><strong>A propos du titre<strong>** :** célèbre chanson de Mariah Carey (1994).  
><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> le thème m'a immédiatement fait penser à 'liste au Père Noël'. J'espère ne pas m'être trop éloignée du sujet...

**Merci à Anadyomede, Lumibd, Carlia-Snape, Aelle-L, witchee, Capucine Maina et pour leur review !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**All I want for Christmas**

- Que demanderais-tu au Père Noël, Black ?

Le fin petit nez aristocratique se fronce devant tant d'inconvenance. Le folklore moldu ne lui inspire que mépris, évidemment - surtout depuis qu'Andy a rejeté les siens pour un misérable Né-Moldu. Reniant sa famille. L'abandonnant elle, sa petite sœur...

D'un autre côté, il y a cette volonté farouche d'en savoir plus sur l'autre, l'étranger, l'ennemi. De transgresser les règles aussi, celles que tous lui imposent et auxquelles elle se plie sans se départir de son sourire glacé. Comme elle envie le cran de Bella !

- Que tu sortes de ma vie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sortir de sa vie sans même y être entré...

Il le faut pourtant - Père a été très clair : une union avec la _'noble et très ancienne maison des Black'_ consoliderait leur influence.

Las. Blonde, fine, racée. Intelligente même, mais tellement enquiquinante ! A moins d'un miracle, Narcissa refusera.

Et comme il sort froidement de la Grande Salle, chiffonné mine de rien :

- Monsieur Malfoy...

Arf, le directeur Dumbledore. Barbe blanche et bonnet rouge. Cet amoureux des moldus pousse le mauvais goût jusqu'à ressembler à leur idole !

- Mademoiselle Black est-elle bien sur votre liste ?

...


	4. Some like it hot

**Titre : **Some like it hot  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Vin chaud  
><strong>A propos du titre<strong>** :** pas pu résister ! ^^ Film de Billy Wilder, sorti en 1959, avec Marylin Monroe, Tony Curtis et Jack Lemmon.

**Merci à Anadyomede, Lumibd, Carlia-Snape, Aelle-L, Witchee, Capucine Maina et Tara pour leur review !**

**Bonne lecture. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Some like it hot**

Entre les volutes blanches délicatement parfumées, Narcissa observe pensivement l'Héritier Malfoy entrer aux Trois Balais en joyeuse compagnie.

Heureusement qu'il lui a rappelé d'inscrire son nom sur la liste ! Autrement, point de sortie à Pré-au-Lard : mesure de sécurité. Enfin, il a seulement fait son devoir, rien d'autre.

Rien d'autre, car il l'ignore toujours et encore. Froissant son orgueil, ce fat, pour sublimer le sien. Lui, si séduisant, si intelligent, si vaniteux, si insupportable par Salazar ! Elle le hait. N'est-ce pas... ?

Narcissa rosit et délaisse son verre de vin chaud : l'alcool lui fait tourner la tête...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A travers les vitres embuées par l'ambiance surexcitée, Lucius devine la silhouette, frêle et gracile malgré la lourde cape fourrée, de la petite Narcissa.

Comme il préférait être dehors avec elle !

Enivré par l'orgueil paternel, grisé par la reconnaissance de ses camarades, il a sous-estimé les sacrifices que la charge de préfet-en-chef ferait peser sur ses épaules (fermement musclées au demeurant). Quoi de plus saoulant que de réprimander des avortons de quatrième année complètement imbibés ?

Ahhh, s'enivrer du parfum de Narcissa serait ô combien plus délicieux !

Il fait soudain trop chaud... L'alcool pourtant n'y est pour rien.


	5. The Gingerbread Boy

**Titre : **The Gingerbread Boy  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Pain d'épices  
><strong>A propos du titre<strong>** :** détournement de '_The Gingerbread Man'_, film de Robert Altman datant de 1998. (Il y a bientôt un cycle Robert Altman à la Cinémathèque française, tiens)  
><strong>Notes de l'auteur :<strong> tant qu'à faire, j'ai glissé un clin d'œil à 'Tit Biscuit, le petit bonhomme en pain d'épices de Shrek. (On ne se refait pas ! XD)  
>Oh, et ce n'est qu'un détail mais les jours sont exacts : le 5 décembre 1971 était un dimanche (vive Google).<p>

**Merci à Anadyomede, Lumibd, Carlia-Snape, Aelle-L, witchee, Capucine Maina et pour leurs reviews !  
><strong>**Bonne lecture. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**The Gingerbread Boy**

Comme tous les dimanches matins, la Grande Salle sommeille encore lorsqu'elle y descend.

La profusion des mets fait pétiller ses yeux glacés. Qui s'assombrissent aussitôt face aux biscuits honnis, petits bonhommes souriant niaisement au néant.

Narcissa déteste le pain d'épice : Andromeda en raffolait. Sa fuite indigne lui a laissé un goût amer, entre douleur et rancœur.

Et Malfoy d'approcher tout sourire ! Jamais il ne lui a témoigné autant d'attention. Merlin sait pourtant quel opprobre la rébellion de sa sœur a jeté sur toute la famille.

- Amusant ces p'tits biscuits, non ?

- Si tu t'étouffe avec, oui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Devine quoi Black : à toi l'honneur !

Et il tourne les talons. Furieux. Drapé dans sa dignité froissée. Las de servir d'exutoire aux colères de cette insupportable pimbêche.

_Crac. _

Sa main crispée émiette rageusement un innocent biscuit au glaçage chamarré.

Bon sang, qui diable est-elle pour le juger ?

Lui il aime le pain d'épices de Poudlard : au Manoir les elfes cuisiniers n'y mettent pas leur cœur, le moelleux s'en ressent.

_Croc._

La riche saveur des épices envahit son palais.

Black n'y comprend rien. Humpf. Froide et fade : jamais elle ne sera à son goût !


	6. Rois & rennes

**Titre : **Rois & rennes  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Rennes  
><strong>A propos du titre<strong>** :** argh, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un titre (d'où mon retard...). Mauvais jeu de mots sur les homonymes 'reine' et 'renne'. Par ailleurs, _'Rois & reine'_ est un film d'Arnaud Desplechin (2003) avec Emmanuelle Devos et Mathieu Amalric.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> un petit clin d'œil au recueil d'Anadyomede 'D'azur et d'acier' – que je vous recommande si vous aimez les Malfoy. ^^

**Merci à Anadyomede, Lumibd, Carlia-Snape, Aelle-L, Witchee, Capucine Maina, et Satozuki pour leurs reviews !  
><strong>**Bonne lecture. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Rois & rennes**

Elégamment emmitouflée dans sa cape fourrée, Narcissa s'accoude au parapet : la vue sur le Parc est imprenable depuis la Tour Nord.

D'en bas lui parviennent le tintement des grelots et les rires des élèves, qui se divertissent après les cours en organisant des courses en traineau. Il lui semble distinguer son cousin Sirius et le fils Potter. Chevelures sombres et sourires radieux, ils flattent d'une main timide l'encolure d'un jeune renne majestueux. L'animal soudain s'ébroue, sous les piaillements moitié apeurés moitié fascinés des gamins.

L'ombre d'un sourire affleure sur ses lèvres.

Et ses yeux d'azur croisent son regard d'acier.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Excuse-moi.

Leurs voix se mêlent, leurs balbutiements s'emmêlent, puis le silence s'installe. Étonnamment doux et serein malgré leur gêne.

Qu'ils se soient excusés en chœur - de tout leur cœur malgré leur ego respectif - le laisse sans voix.

Aussi se contente-t-il de savourer la vue. En contrebas, folâtrant sur le tapis neigeux, les ombres des rennes, aux bois aussi ramifiés que les branches entrelacées des dynasties Sang-Pur, peinent pourtant à le distraire : toujours son regard coule vers Narcissa...

Son estomac se tort : il le sait, la prendre pour reine fera de lui un roi.

Silence toujours.


	7. Let the Snow Shine in

**Titre : **Let the Snow Shine in  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Flocon de neige  
><strong>A propos du titre<strong>** :** détournement de '_Let the Sun Shine in'_, célèbre morceau de la comédie musicale _Hair_.  
><strong>Notes de l'auteur :<strong> désolée pour le retard ! Je cours après le temps en ce moment.  
>Ecrire ce petit recueil me donne envie de raconter toute l'histoire de Lucius et Narcissa... *soupir* Comme bonne résolution pour 2012 peut-être ? ^^<p>

**Merci à Anadyomede, Lumibd, Carlia-Snape, Aelle-L, Witchee, Capucine Maina, , Satozuki et Bretzell pour leurs reviews !  
><strong>**Bonne lecture. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Let the Snow Shine in**

La neige tombe des étoiles, nappant d'un voile blanc et scintillant le Parc enténébré.

Les flocons dansent, s'étreignent, puis se fondent sur les vitres givrées. Dentelle verglacée qui ciselle son reflet de princesse des glaces : auréole de blondeur gelée, perpétuelle aura d'innocence délicatement magnifiée par son teint diaphane et ses grands yeux bleus frangés de longs cils pailletés d'or.

Narcissa revient au réel - le reflet de Lucius que la neige au-dehors rend immatériel la fixe sans mot dire.

Au fond elle apprécie qu'il soit si froid et distant : ils se ressemblent, et elle se sent moins seule.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Black... Princesse des glaces : le teint blanc comme la neige, le cœur dur comme la grêle.

Elle n'était pas si cassante autrefois...

Dehors mille flocons tourbillonnent passionnément, et dans les cheveux de Narcissa semblent scintiller autant d'étoiles gelées.

Et s'il n'arrivait pas à faire fondre son cœur de glace ? Il les préfère plus chaleureuses, voire chaudes comme la braise... Puis elle est si jeune ! Une enfant - même si la guerre qui sourde lentement les force à mûrir.

Narcissa... Joli petite fleur : en train d'éclore lentement mais sûrement sous le givre protecteur. Après l'hiver le printemps.


End file.
